School Life Series :: Miss You
by ZmCa
Summary: "Nado bogoshipo… Jadi kau menelfonku malam-malam karena rindu, eoh? Manisnya " ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh. Aigo, tidak bertemu Yunho selama tiga minggu membuatnya GILA! / Yaoi/ YunJae


**Warning : Lemon, YAOI, OOC, Real Person, alay, typo, dsb**

_Rate : M_

_**Disclaimer : Themslef**_

.

.

"Dua minggu lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. _Seonsaengnim_ harap kalian semua mau fokus belajar." Seonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas, wajahnya tampak berseri dan detik berikutnya beliau buru-buru membereskan peralatan miliknya, "_Seonsaengnim_ baru ingat ada janji! Selamat siang semua~"

Aku mendesah pelan. Ujian kelulusan ya? Baguslah! Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa Joongie seonsaengnim hanya MILIKKU!

"Yah! Yunho..." buru-buru aku menolehkan wajahku dan menatap Yoochun yang sedang mengendong tasnya dengan pandangan datar, "Pulang?" tanyanya sambil menguap kecil.

Sebentar aku mengerutkan dahi untuk berfikir. Namun selanjutnya aku segera menggeleng sambil meraih tas ranselku, "Aku ada urusan. Kau pulang saja."

Yoochun mengangguk samar dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Wajahnya sangat mengantuk. Katanya dia semalaman membujuk kekasihnya untuk berbaikan. Tapi... _mollayo_~ aku ada urusan dengan guru Biologi tercintaku, sekarang.

**END Yunho POV**

.

.

—_**School Life series—**_

**Miss You**

_-Z-_

.

_YunJae Fanfiction_

.

.

"Kim seonsaengnim..."

Buru-buru Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Pura-pura bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman manis. Imagenya sebagai guru Biologi yang ramah serta penuh kasih tidak boleh hancur!

"Ada apa, EunJae _seonsangnim_?"

Pria yang muda satu tahun dari Jaejoong yang merupakan guru olahraga tampak malu-malu. Terlihat dari tangannya yang tampak gelisah atau matanya yang mencuri-curi pandang ke sisi lain saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

'_Katakan kepada guru olahraga mesum itu bahwa kau memiliki kekasih! Kau tahu betapa aku jijik dengan pandangan matanya yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjangimu'_

Dahi Jaejoong sedikit berkedut saat dia merasa ada desisan kekasihnya terdengar. Aish, padahal itu percakapan dua bulan yang lalu!

"A-apakah kau kosong setelah ini?" ucap EunJae pelan. Hampir berupa desisan.

Jaejoong yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya sontak menggeleng. Namun sedetik kemudia dia baru menyadari kecerobohannya sendiri. Ish, Yunho pasti marah jika mengetahui dirinya masih berhubungan dengan guru olahraga mesum yang dibencinya.

Wajah EunJae berubah sumringah saat mengetahui Jaejoong tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini. Buru-buru dia menunduk seolah mengatakan terima kasih, "Aku akan menemuimu di ruang guru nanti," setelah berkata dengan ceria, EunJae buru-buru berlari ke koridor di sampingnya. Tepat di sisi depan ruang guru dimana mereka berdiri sekarang.

Setelah EunJae hilang dari pandangannya. Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sendiri.

'_Pabbo Joongie...'_

.

.

Angka 100 tertera di lembar jawaban ulangan Biologi milik Yunho. Sekarang ini Jaejoong tampak sibuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan murid-muridnya sambil sesekali mengetuk ujung spidol ke dahinya. Merutuki dirinya yang menerima penawaran EunJae. Aish, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Yunho?

"Hah... lagi-lagi seratus. Kapan si bodoh itu mendapat nilai jelek saat ulanganku?" sambil sedikit menggerutu Jaejoong meletakan kertas jawaban milik Yunho ke sisi yang berisi tumpukan lembar jawaban yang telah dia koreksi.

Sumpah! Walaupun dirinya dan Yunho memiliki hubungan spesial, Jaejoong tidak pernah sekalipun membocorkan soal ulangan agar kekasihnya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Bahkan sering Jaejoong menolak Yunho yang minta diajari olehnya. Karena Jaejoong tahu. Akhir dari pembelajaran mereka adalah dirinya dan Yunho. Berada di atas ranjang. _Mendesah_!

Merasa punggungnya pegal, Jaejoong perlahan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Hanya saja dia sedikit terkejut saat tangannya menabrak suatu yang keras. Buru-buru Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya menyeriang ke arahnya. Selang dua detik, Jaejoong hampir memekik karena Yunho tiba-tiba mengecupnya dari atas. Baru sampai tahap Yunho melumat bibir atas Jaejoong, pria berumur 8 tahun di atasnya segera mendorong pundak Yunho. Dia masih ingat bahwa sekarang masih berada di ruang guru! Walaupun tidak ada orang, tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada orang yang masuk!

Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka, pria itu buru-buru mengelap bibirnya dan pura-pura membereskan bajunya sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jaejoong-aaah~" dengan nada manja Yunho bergelayut di punggung Jaejoong. Posisi Jaejoong yang membelakanginya, membuat dia lebih mudah menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesis geli. Tapi segera dia menggoyangkan pundaknya agar Yunho menyingkir, "Aish! Ini di ruang guru!"

Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong. Dia semakin erat memeluk dada kekasihnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Menghirup aroma Jaejoong banyak-banyak.

"Nggh..." Kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong terpejam erat. Lidah Yunho menyapu kulit lehernya yang sensitif! Bahkan Jaejoong mulai merasakan gigi Yunho mengenai lehernya. Jaejoong butuh pelampiasan, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan erat. Tubuhnya menegang saat mengetahui Yunho menghisap lehernya dengan keras.

"Naah..." desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terlalu jujur setiap Yunho memberikan sentuhan intim.

Buru-buru Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Dirinya bisa lepas kendali jika mendengar desahan Jaejoong lagi. Hey, Yunho masih ingat ini ruang guru! Bercinta dengan Jaejoong di tempat seperti ini sungguh tidak elit!

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi sambil kembali mengatur nafasnya. Matanya menatap tajam Yunho yang malah tersenyum innocent di sampingnya.

"PABBO!" Jaejoong memukul pantat Yunho dengan keras. Membuat Yunho meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya yang sakit, "Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?! Dasar genduuuuuut!" sekali lagi dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho. Membuat Yunho merintih sambil menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan cubitannya. Rasa sakitnya sampai menjalar kekedua tangannya. Membuat tangan itu terasa lemas.

"Sa-sakit Jae..."

"Eh?! _Jinjja_? _Mian-mian_!"

.

Setelah adegan cubitan keras yang Jaejoong lancarkan, kedua sejoli itu tampak asyik berada di restoran yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Yunho tampak asyik memilih-milih makanan, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendesah sambil sesekali menggeleng saat Yunho menyebutkan banyak sekali yang dia inginkan. Ditangannya hanya ada jus buah mengingat sekarang dia sedang DIET! Jaejoong masih sakit hati dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan tubuhnya semakin berat lima hari yang lalu setelah mereka bercinta.

"Aku memang meminta maaf karena mencubitmu tadi. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memesan seenaknya, JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho yang tampak asyik memakan tiram kukus dengan keju serta bayam di atasnya hanya berkedip sesaat melihat Jaejoong. Setelah meresapi apa yang Jaejoong katakan, Yunho mengibaskan tangannya, "Ayolah Jung Jaejoong... sebelum aku sibuk ujian, baiknya kita bersenang-senang dulu... hari ini kau ke rumahku, kan?" tanya Yunho dengan kerlingan di akhir kata. Betapa dia ingin berduaan dengan Jaejoong setelah pulang dari restoran ini.

CTIK

Urat kesabaran Jaejoong sepertinya sedang rusak saat ini. Detik berikutnya Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa saat mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong.

'_Kita tidak akan BERTEMU selama DUA MINGGU sampai ujianmu selesai, tuan JUNG YUNHO! BELAJAR SANA!"_

.

.

**07.15 PM**

Jaejoong yang baru sampai di apartemennya, segera memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah seharian marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Yunho. Sebenarnya bukan salah Yunho juga sih... pria itu hanya ingin bermesraan dengan dirinya. Hanya saja mungkin karena mood Jaejoong yang sedang turun, makanya dia menjadi marah-marah seperti itu.

Setelah mengunci ruangannya dari dalam. Jaejoong meletakan tasnya sembarangan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lelah. Setelah mandi dia akan segara tidur!

Jaejoong menanggalkan pakaiannya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Urusan pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai apartementnya akan dia urus besok! Sekarang yang terpenting dia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Dirinya sengaja membawa ponsel ke kamar mandi. Berniat mendengarkan lagu sambil berendam. Ah... itu terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan. Jaejoong menyalakan kran air untuk memenuhi bathtub-nya. Sambil menunggu bathtub-nya penuh, dirinya menyalakan shower dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran sebelum berendam.

.

_Clup_

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergidik saat merasakan air bathtub yang terlalu hangat menyentuh kakinya. Tapi air hangat inilah yang paling enak untuk merilekskan tubuh. Setelah tubuhnya terendam, Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang dia letakan di samping kran. Niatnya untuk mendengarkan lagu tertunda saat mendapati 5 pesan menunggu untuk dia baca.

—

_**From: Yunnie**_

_Jaejoong-aaah~_

_Mianhaeee... :'(_

—

_**From: Yunnie**_

_Jeje sayaang~ Sedang apa? Balas pesan muridmu yang paling tampan._

_:* _

_Maafkan akuu... Aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu, Joongie-baby~ :'(_

—

_**From: Yunnie**_

_Huwee... pesanku tidak dibalas!_

_Joongie-baby~ benar-benar marah pada Yunnie?_

—

_**From: Yunnie**_

_AH! uri seonsaengmin yang paling maniiis~_

_Telfon aku ya :* Pulsaku habis. (hehe)_

_Annyeoong~_

—

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil sambil membaca pesan-pesan Yunho. Kekasihnya masih 17 tahun, jadi tingkah Yunho masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi terkadang Yunho lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Pria itu bisa mengatur apa saja yang harus Jaejoong lakukan. Seperti suami.

_Suami?_

_**EH?!**_

Sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah. Aish, kenapa dia senang sekali memikirkan dirinya dan Yunho menjadi pasangan suami-istri?! Jelas-jelas Yunho masih 17 tahun! Bagaimana dirinya berbikir terlalu jauuuh...

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. Dia berniat untuk tidak membalas pesan Yunho dan berpura-pura marah!

Saat tangannya hendak mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat awalnya, Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dia ingat masih ada satu pesan lagi. Buru-buru Jaejoong membuka pesan-pesan masuk dan lagi-lagi dia mengetuk kepalanya saat membaca pesan tersebut.

—

_**From: Jung EunJae**_

_Jaejoong-sshi. Aku tidak menemukanmu di ruang guru._

_Aku pikir kau sudah pulang._

_Besok mungkin kita bisa berbicara ^O^)/_

—

Aish, guru olahraga yang sangat mengganggu!

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja ruang guru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian dan dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan! Seminggu ini dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Yunho. Selama seminggu, saat dia sudah menemukan Yunho, pria itu pasti sedang sibuk memberikan penjelasan kepada teman-temannya. Sebagai anak terpintar di kelasnya, wajar saja Yunho di ajak untuk belajar bersama.

_Tapi... rasanya sepi juga._

Ah, Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan Yunho... apa dia telefon Yunho saja?! Aish, tidak mungkin! Pria itu sedang berada di kelasnya dan mengerjakan ujiannya.

Atau dia biarkan saja Yunho menyelesaikan ujiannya terlebih dahulu?

Hmp! Itu lebih baik. Biarkan kekasihnya fokus ke ujian terlebih dahulu!

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya bosan. Di ruang guru hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Guru yang lain sedang asyik mengawasi jalannya ujian. Hanya dirinya yang tidak tertarik dan memilih berdiam di ruang guru.

Sambil tetap berada di posisi kepala tertelungkup, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan sambil membuka ponselnya yang dia letakkan di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap intes wallpaper ponsel _touch screen_nya.

_Dirinya dan Yunho_. Tentu saja!

Tapi foto itu spesial Yunho ambil. Mereka sedang berada dalam posisi berciuman dan foto di ambil dari arah belakang kepala Jaejoong. Membuat wajah Yunho tidak terlalu jelas. Hal ini bermaksud agar tidak ada orang salah sangka saat mendapati foto Yunho sedang berciuman dengan dirinya.

Dirinya dan Yunho berciuman. Hmm...

Refleks Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Dia merindukan bibir tebal Yunho menempel disana. Melumatnya kasar dan perlahan turun menuju dadanya. Menghisap nipplenya, menjilat perutnya dan...

Buru-buru Jaejoong merunduk.

Shit! Dia tegang hanya karena membayangkan bibir Yunho bergeliayaran di tubuhnya.

Aish, efek tidak bertemu dan tidak di sentuh selama seminggu!

"B-Bagaimana ini?" dengan tubuh bergetar Jaejoong menutupi selangkangannya sendiri. Pandangannya dia edarkan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Buru-buru dia bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke arah toilet yang berada di ruang guru.

_Poor Jaejoong..._

.

.

Jaejoong bergelung di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak dia melepaskan hasratnya di toilet ruang guru. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya saat itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ada guru atau murid yang mendengarkan suaranya. Bisa-bisa reputasinya hancur seketika. Image _innocent_ yang selama ini dia pakai juga bisa runtuh!

Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan meraba-raba meja nakas di sampingnya. Dia mengambil ponsel hitam _touch screen_-nya. Berharap ada pesan atau panggilan dari Yunho. Karena ini tepat dua minggu mereka tidak berhubungan! Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya lagi. Yunho benar-benar sibuk selama ujian. Pria itu terus pergi ke perpustakaan setelah ujian. Bersama lima temannya, Yunho belajar bersama hingga sore. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak menunggu Yunho. Dia tidak mau hanya diam menunggu kekasihnya. Lebih baik dia pulang dan menonton _reality show_!

"Ujian Yunnie sudah selesai, kan?" desis Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak mencari kontak Yunho di ponselnya.

Tapi perlahan keraguan muncul saat jari lentik itu hendak menghubungi kekasihnya.

'_Apa yang harus katakan?!'_

Tidak berhubungan selama seminggu membuat Jaejoong merasa ganjal. Dia menjadi bingung dengan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Yunho.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengubah posisinya yang tertelungkup menjadi terlentang. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke ponselnya yang menambilkan nomor ponsel Yunho.

"Apa tunggu Yunnie telefon saja?"

Diam-diam Jaejoong mengganti mode ponselnya. Tidak menjadi _silent_ seperti yang sering dia lakukan. Setidaknya saat tiba-tiba Yunho menelfonnya, dia tahu. Setelah itu, Jaejoong kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Dia mulai berbaring dan menutup matanya.

'_Beep'_

Buru-buru tangan Jaejoong terjulur dan meraih ponselnya. Suara _'beep'_ bertanda ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ada kemungkinan itu berasal dari YUNHO!

Setelah mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya. Pesan dari Jung EunJae. Useless... kembali Jaejoong menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas dan berusaha tidur, tanpa membalas pesan EunJae.

'_Yunnie kemana, ya?'_

.

.

Senin sore di depan kediaman Jung Yunho. Jaejoong berdiri sambil menatap ragu pintu coklat di hadapannya. Sepulang bekerja tadi, dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Yunho. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini! Tanpa berhubungan dengan Yunho, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dirinya dan Yunho sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kelas 12—kelas dimana Yunho berada—diberikan libur sampai hari pengumuman kelulusan tiba dan mereka menyiapkan pesta perayaan kelulusan. Dan itu masih berkisar tiga minggu lagi.

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah Yunho. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, tidak sabar melihat wajah Yunho. Bahkan kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak kecil karena tidak sabar.

"Woof woof!" buru-buru Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Itu suara Taepoong! Terkadang pada sore hari Yunho sering mengajak Taepoong jalan-jalan berkeliling. Bibir Jaejoong menyungingkan senyum senang. dia akan bertemu Yunho sebentar lagi.

"Lho... Jaejoong _oppa_?"

Pupus sudah harapan Jaejoong. Bukannya menemukan Yunho, dia malah mendapati JiHye—adik Yunho—sedang melepaskan tali pengekang Taepoong di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Taepoong dapat berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya. Membuat Taepoong yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat Jaejoong langsung melompat ke pelukannya. Taepoong menjilati wajah Jaejoong membuat pria itu tertawa geli. JiHye yang berada di belakangnya malah tampak kaget karena Taepoong menyerang Jaejoong begitu saja. Dia hendak menarik tali pengekang Taepoong agar menjauh dari Jaejoong. Hanya saja Jaejoong terlebih dahulu bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan Taepoong berjalan mengelilingi tubuhnya sambil mengonggong.

"JiHye, Yunho mana?"

JiHye menautkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "_Oppa_ tidak tahu? Yunho _oppa_ sedang menginap bersama teman-temannya," ujar JiHye sambil menarik tali pengekang Taepoong agar tidak mengelilingi Jaejoong terus.

Jaejoong tentu memasang raut kaget. Yunho pergi tanpa memberitahunya?! Buru-buru Jaejoong menggeleng dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kapan berangkat?"

JiHye menarik nafas kecil. Yunho pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Jaejoong. Sampai-sampai pria dihadapannya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Yunho sekarang, "Tadi pagi jam 4 Yunho _oppa_ berangkat ke villa temannya. Katanya merayakan hari setelah ujian. Tapi ini aneh! yang seharusnya dirayakan adalah kelulusan, bukan hari setelah ujian," ujar JiHye sambil menggerutu. Jaejoong bisa menebak bahwa perempuan muda ini iri karena Yunho sudah mulai libur sedangkan dirinya tidak.

JiHye mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong, "Katanya hanya empat hari, kok. Jaejoong _oppa_ tenang saja~"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar penuturan JiHye, "Kalau begitu aku pulang, dulu..." senyuman kecut Jaejoong berikan sebelum dia beranjak ke mobilnya yang dia pakirkan di depan rumah Yunho.

"Yunho berengsek. Aku tidak diberitahu!" desisan pelan meluncur dari bibir _cherry_ itu.

.

.

**11.15 PM**

Jaejoong mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ritual membersihkan muka sebelum tidur adalah hal wajib yang dia lakukan. Usapan itu perlahan berubah menjadi kasar. Menunjukan betapa dia cukup stress tidak bertemu Yunho dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. _Aigo_, pria berumur 8 tahun di bawahnya itu telah membuatnya gila!

"Aku harus menghubunginya! Aku harus menghubunginya!" rapal Jaejoong setelah dengan kasar melempar handuknya ke gantungan handuk. Udara dingin menerpa tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya terbalut kaus putih serta celana pendek hitam tidak dia hiraukan. Tangannya buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang setelah jarinya menekan tombol '_dial'. _Keraguan mendatangi Jaejoong saat dia menunggu Yunho menjawab telefon. Gawat, dia tadi gelap mata karena kesal tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Hanya saja di saat dia memiliki waktu itu, Jaejoong benar-benar gugup!

'_Tuut... Tuu-'_

"_Yeobseo?"_

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat mendengar suara serak Yunho. Khas orang yang terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Aish, ini membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidik. Lututnya serasa lemas. 'Apa Yunho terganggu oleh telefonnya?' pikiran seperti ini melayang di otak Jaejoong

"_Yeobseo?"_

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, bahwa dia sama sekali belum membalas sapaan Yunho, "Yu-Yun... ini aku Jaejoong."

Diam sejenak dari pihak sana. Jaejoong mendengar suara ranjang yang berderit pelan. Menandakan Yunho sedang berusaha terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, _"Ne, Jae... Kenapa menelfon malam-malam?"_

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup. Tangannya bergerak gelisah meremas-remas bantal di bawahnya.

"_Hey Jae?"_ ulang Yunho lagi saat tidak ada jawaban.

"Ng... _Ano_," Jaejoong menutup matanya saat kata-kata memalukan hendak keluar dari mulutnya, "_Bogoshipo_," bisik Jaejoong. Tetapi masih dapat Yunho tangkap.

"_Nado bogoshipo_," balas Yunho kalem, membuat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong meluas tiba-tiba, "_Jadi kau menelfonku malam-malam karena rindu? Manisnya_~" rona merah di pipi Jaejoong sekejap meluas hingga ke kedua telinga pria cantik itu.

"Go-gombal!" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal. Suasana tegang yang awalnya menjadi bayang-bayang Jaejoong lenyap begitu saja, karena siap santai Yunho, "Ah ya... Kau tidak bilang-bilang menginap bersama teman-temanmu!" ucap Jaejoong seperti seorang istri yang memergoki kemeja suaminya berbau wanita lain.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan, "_Mian, ne? Aku kan sudah bilang pulsaku habis. Lagi pula, kau juga... sama sekali tidak mendatangiku dua minggu ini, eoh? Aku pikir kau sedang benar-benar menyuruhku belajar serius, chagiya_~"

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Yunho, "Harusnya kau yang mendatangiku! Padahal kau pulang sekolah jam lima sore—karena belajar kelompok—tetapi tetap tidak mendatangiku!" gerutunya.

Yunho meringis kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Kekasihnya benar-benar manis, "_Iya-ya. Maaf tidak mendatangimu, seonsaengnim..."_

Sunyi sejenak...

"Oh ya, Yun! Kau sekamar dengan siapa?"

"_Wae-wae? Cemburu?"_ ucap Yunho yang secara tidak sadar mengoda Jaejoong.

"A-Aniya!" balas Jaejoong cepat. Rona wajahnya yang sempat hilang kembali muncul.

"_Hahaha, aku sendiri, kok. Kami pergi dengan jumlah ganjil. Makanya tersisa satu kamar untukku."_

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, dia mendesah lega mendengar penuturan Yunho, "Kau sampai kapan disana?"

"_Tiga hari lagi, kok... bersabarlah_," balas Yunho, yang hanya di jawab dengungan keci oleh Jaejoong.

Kembali sunyi.

"_Ah ya Jae_," ucap Yunho memecah keheningan, "_Bagaimana rasanya tidak aku 'sentuh' selama dua minggu lebih?"_ seringaian mulai muncul dari bibir tebal Yunho saat mengucapkan kalimat ini.

_Blush _

"Y-YAAAH!" bentak Jaejoong keras. Pertanyaan Yunho sangat frontal membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Yunho mendengus pelan_, "Jae, kita sering sekali 'melakukannya' bahkan seminggu bisa dua sampai tiga kali_"—kembali terdengan derita ranjang. Yunho sedang membenahi posisinya menjadi kembali berbaring—"_Tubuhmu tidak terbiasa jika tidak ku sentuh. Jadi bagaimana rasanya, hmm?"_

Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah meremas selimutnya sendiri, "Ngh... _mo-molla_!"

"_Kau pasti sering ber-onani."_

Jleb

Perkataan Yunho menusuk batinnya. Karena yang dia katakan benar adanya. Sekali duakali tubuhnya merindukan Yunho. Keberadaan Yunho yang tidak ada di sisinya membuat Jaejoong terpaksa mengeluarkan hasratnya seorang sendiri.

"_Kau membayangkan aku menyentuh penismu dan mengocoknya, hmm?"_

"Ngggh..." desahan tertahan perlahan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Matanya terpejam erat membuat desisan Yunho merangsang tubuhnya hingga kejantanannya menegang.

"_Lalu kau mendesah, 'aaah~' dan memaksaku mempercepat gerakan tanganku?"_

Dengan gerakan lambat tangan Jaejoong merambat ke celananya sendiri. Dia memasukan tangannya ke celana hitam pendeknya.

"Ah..." desahan kembali lolos dari bibir _cherry_ itu saat tangannya mulai bekerja mengelus kejantanannya sendiri. Membuat Yunho menyeringai senang.

"_Terangsang, Jae-baby_?" bisik Yunho dengan nada mendesah, "_Kau membayangkan aku menyentuhmu, hmm?"_

"An-ah-_Aniyaa_!" balas Jaejoong dengan desahan. Dia sudah me-loudspeaker ponselnya karena tangannya gemetar. Ucapan Yunho bagaikan mantra yang membuat dia semakin terangsang.

"_Rectummu merindukan kehadiranku, kan?"_

Deg

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya yang dia letakan di sampingnya. Tangannya masih bekerja di bawah sana. Tubuhnya sudah basah karena keringat. Apa lagi dia tidur terlentang di atas ranjangnya membuat posisinya sangat menggoda.

"_Jujur saja, Jae. Kau merindukanku menekan titik sensitif di dalam rectummu kan?"_

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng mendengar ucapan Yunho. Pria itu berucap seolah sedang berbisik nakal di telinganya.

"_Kau ingin spermaku memenuhimu, kan?"_ desis Yunho.

Ucapan Yunho refleks membuat Jaejoong meremas kejantanannya dengan keras.

"_Katakan kau merindukanku..."_

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Godaan Yunho membuat dia semakin dekat dengan klimaks.

"_Katakan, Jung Jaejoong!"_

"AH! Ne, Yunnh... _bo-bogoshipoo_... Aku membutuhkanmu, A-aku MEMBUTUHKANMU, YUUUUNH! Aaah~" jeritan keras Jaejoong beriringan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih dari kejantanan Jaejoong. Kepalanya berdenyut merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar hingga lututnya. Aish, dampak tidak bisa bermanja ke kekasihnya.

Yunho di sisi sana terkekeh mendengar jeritan manis Jaejoong. _Aigo_, ini akan lebih manis jika dia bisa melihatnya langsung! "_Sudah lebih tenang_?"

"Ng..." balas Jaejoong dengan dengungan pelan. Dia perlahan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana. Matanya menatap datar cairan spermanya yang membasahi tangannya.

"_Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, Jae. Selama kau beronani ka—"_

"YAH! Jangan bertanya aneh-aneh!" bentak Jaejoong. Merasa terganggu dengan topik yang Yunho bicarakan.

"—_Hei aku belum selesai bicara. Selama kau beronani, kau memasukan jarimu atau benda lain ke dalam rectum-mu, kan?"_

Jaejoong merona heboh. Yunho menanyakan masalah yang saaangat frontal!

"Te-tentu saja tidak," balas Jaejoong dengan bisikan. Malu jika suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Yunho.

Diam sejenak. Dan Jaejoong memperkirakan Yunho menyeringai di sebrang sana, _"Berarti 'dia' sangat sempit sekarang karena tidak pernah dimasuki. Iya, kan?"_

"Y-YAH! Manaku tahu! Dasar _pabbo_."

Yunho tertawa lagi, "_Sepulangnya aku dari acara menginap ini. Aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu, Jae. Hari Kamis jam 7 malam aku akan sampai dan segera ke apartementmu_,"—ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja—"_Aku tidak sabar 'mencicipi' seberapa rapatnya 'lubang surga'ku. Kkk~ Sudah malam. Aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur, baby..."_

'_Tuut-Tuut-Tuut'_

Rona pink di pipi Jaejoong masih setia berada di sana. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, dia telah mengelus bagian luar rectumnya di luar celana.

"A-apakah semakin rapat?" desis Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan dua minggu lebih tidak disentuh, lubangnya menjadi lebih ketat. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Ta-tapi selama ini Yunho selalu mengatakan lubangnya sangat ketat. Bagaimana jadinya jika lubang itu lebih ketat lagi? Entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi ingin melihat ekspresi Yunho saat memasukinya.

Hah?

Aish, Jaejoong _YADONG_!

Jaejoong menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangannya.

'_Aku tidak sabar 'mencicipi' seberapa rapatnya 'lubang surga'ku.'_

Ung... ucapan Yunho teriang-iang lagi di otaknya.

_Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari Kamis..._

.

.

**06.30 PM**

Hari ini hari KAMIS! Jaejoong tampak kelabakan membereskan apartementnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat ingat bahwa tubuhnya masih bau. Dia baru pulang dari sekolah jam enam tadi. Ada rapat guru mengenai murid kelas 12 yang sudah lulus. Guru-guru sedang menimbang-nimbang manakah siswa yang memang pantas untuk lulus dan tidak. Dan itu memakan waktu yang saaangat lama!

Jaejoong merutuki rapat guru yang dilakukannya tadi. Dia mengambil handuknya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin dia menyambut Yunho dengan tubuh bau seperti ini! Urusan membereskan kamar apartementnya sepertinya tidak berguna. Pada akhirnya dia dan Yunho akan 'memberantakannya' nanti.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri. Dia langsung melompat ke bawah shower dan menyalakan kran air tanpa mengaturnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga tubuh telanjangnya tersiram oleh air dingin.

"YAH!" Jaejoong mengumpat. Tetapi tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk mengatur suhu air terlebih dahulu. Tangannya sudah meraih botol shampo dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mengusap rambutnya dengan cepat dan lagsung membilasnya sedangkan tangannya sudah mengambil sabun dan menggosok tubuhnya sendiri.

_Benar-benar mandi kilat._

Sekeluarnya Jaejoong dari kamar mandi, pria itu segera mengampiri meja rias. Tangannya mengambil lipgloss yang Yunho berikan kepadanya. Jaejoong menggunakan lipgloss tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak di depan cermin. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan setiap jengkal kulitnya. Memastikan tidak yang ada cacat setitikpun! pemikiran bahwa Yunho akan menyentuhnya malam ini membuat Jaejoong benar-benar memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya dia angkat untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Jaejoong mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi terlihat menggoda. Menampilkan ekspresi yang bisa membuat banyak mata memandangnya lapar.

Setelah melatih beberapa ekspresi yang nantinya bisa dia berikan kepada Yunho, Jaejoong buru-buru menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mencari baju yang me-ekspose tubuhnya habis-habisan.

_Yunho~ I got you~_

.

**07.15 PM**

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk meja di ruang tamu dengan tidak sabar. Kenapa Yunho belum datang? Pria itu berjanji akan datang jam tujuh malam. Tetapi sekarang ini sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan datang. Jaejoong mulai kedinginan karena hanya menggunakan kaus hitam kebesaran tanpa celana dan hanya menyisakan _underwear_ untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Tch... mana Yunho?

.

**08.00 PM**

Oke, kesabaran Jaejoong habis. Yunho belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan hadir. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong masih terbalut pakaian yang tadi tetapi kini sudah ditambah celana panjang .

Jaejoong diam sambil menunggu Yunho menjawab panggilanya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar. Menunggu beberapa detik, yang terjadi malah operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Kembali Jaejoong menghubungi Yunho. Mungkin Yunho belum sempat menjawab tetapi telefon sudah berhenti berdering.

Oke, ini sudah panggilan ke-empat. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya yang awalnya sudah dia susun rapi. Sekali lagi dia menelfon dan tidak ada jawaban, maka dia akan segera marah pada Yunho!

'_Tuut Tuu-'_

"_Yeobseo?"_

Suara gadis? Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Siapa ini?! Jangan bilang Yunho selingkuh di belakangnya!

"Y-Yah! Mana Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kasar.

"_Nugu?"_

"Jaejoong!"

"_Ah! Jaejoong oppa! Ini JiHye."_

JiHye? Adik Yunho? _Omo_, jadi sedari tadi Jaejoong salah sangka dan mengira orang yang mengangkat telefonnya adalah selingkuhan Yunho? Aish, "JiHye, Yunho mana?"

"_Yunho oppa sedang tidur. Dia baru pulang tadi jam lima. Yunho oppa tampak lelah, makanya tadi dia langsung tidur, sampai sekarang belum bangun. Waeyo, oppa?"_

Yunho sedang tidur?! Dan melupakan janjinya?! _Shit_.

"Aku hanya mencarinya saja. Jangan bilang Yunho aku menelfonnya. _Gomawo_, JiHye. _Annyeong_..."

'_Pik'_

Buru-buru Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

JUNG YUNHO! Tiada maaf untukmu!

.

.

.

.

"Sekian pelajaran Biologi hari ini. Kalian ada PR untuk Minggu depan. Buat kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang dan lakukan penelitian terhadap tanaman yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan."

Sontak murid-murid di kelas itu mengeluh dengan tugas yang Jaejoong—yang notabene guru Biologi—berikan. Beberapa murid sudah melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari teman dalam kelompok.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi murid-muridnya, "Ayo-ayo semangat! Kalian setelah ini pelajaran Matematika, kan? _Hwaiting_!" ujar Jaejoong sambil keluar kelas. Dia melambaikan tangannya kecil ke arah murid-muridnya dan disambut oleh beberapa orang. Seperti mengatakan _'da-dah seonsaengnim'_ atau '_seonsaengnim kejaam_!'

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah ruang guru sambil melirik arlojinya. Masih jam sepuluh pagi. Tetapi hari ini dia sudah selesai mengajar. Semenjak kelas 12 sudah selesai dengan ujiannya, maka mereka akan libur hingga kelulusan dan membuat jam mengajar guru-guru berkurang.

'_Sebaiknya langsung pulang saja'_

Langkan Jaejoong tampak semakin lebar. Dia tidak sabar pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal mengambil berkas-berkasnya yang dia tinggal di ruang guru. Ingin rasanya segera tidur karena sedari tadi dia merasa ngantuk. Semalaman penuh mengumpati nama Yunho karena kesal membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Alis Jaejoong tertaut bingung melihat pintu ruang guru tertutup. Biasanya pintu itu selalu terbuka. Ada apa memangnya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong membuka pintu geser ruang guru. Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa harus ditutup segala? Jaejoong segera berjalan ke mejanya yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Tetapi baru dua langkah berjalan dia langsung membulatkan saat melihat ada yang dengan santai membuka ponselnya yang memang sengaja dia letakan di laci mejanya agar tidak terganggu saat mengajar.

Gigi Jaejoong mengertak kesal. Dia segera berlari kecil ke mejanya dan merebut ponselnya dari tangan orang berengsek itu.

"YAH!" bentak Jaejoong.

Sedangkan sang pelaku yang mengoprek ponsel Jaejoong hanya tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Jahat sekali membentaku, _chagiya_~" pria yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayang segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk kekasih satu-satunya.

"JUNG YUNHO! Issh, lepas!" bentak Jaejoong lagi. Ugh, dia sedang kesal dengan Yunho karena kemarin membatalkan janjinya sendiri.

Tetapi bukannya melepas pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong, Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang malah menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Dia mengosok-gosok wajahnya ke sana sambil menghirup wangi kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak dia cium. Betapa dia merindukan Jaejoong setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak bertemu.

"Y-yah..." nada suara Jaejoong mulai melemah. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya karena lidah Yunho mulai bekerja menjilati tengkuknya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Bogoshipo_," bisik Yunho seduktif di telinga Jaejoong, "Aku benar-benar rindu..." ucapnya lagi sebelum Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadapnya. Yunho segera memagut bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Bibir Yunho dengan nakal menghisap bibir Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan sambil mencengkram pundak Yunho. Lututnya terasa lemas saat Yunho menarik dagu bawahnya agar lidah kekasihnya bisa menelusup masuk dan menyapu rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"NGH!" pekik Jaejoong di tengah acara mereka. Putingnya terasa berdenyut ngilu karena cubitan gemas Yunho.

Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dengan hati-hati. Dia menghisap ujung bibir Jaejoong yang mengalirkan campuran saliva mereka. Mata Jaejoong terpejam saat merasakan sedotan ringan di sudut bibirnya. Setelah merasakan Yunho tidak lagi bekerja di sudut bibirnya, Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Yunho erat. Tubuhnya lemas hanya karena ciuman singkat tadi.

"Setelah ini masih ada jam mengajar?" tanya Yunho cepat. Tangannya mengelus-elus pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng lucu dan membuat Yunho gemas dan menghujani pelipis kekasihnya dengan kecupan ringan.

"Kita harus segera pulang sebelum aku lepas kendali melihatmu..." bisik Yunho sebelum mengigit daun telinga Jaejoong dan membuat pria itu memekik pelan, "Apartemenmu atau rumahku? Atau... kau mau mencoba adrenali baru dengan 'melakukannya' di sini—ruang guru?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yunho dengan bibir yang dikecurutkan. Memasang ekspresi kesal, "Tidak mau!" ucapnya membantah pilihan terakhir Yunho. Setelah itu dia kembali meletakan kepalanya di pundak Yunho, "A-apartemenku saja."

"Kau bawa mobil kemari kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Yunho semangat. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut serta punggung Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam gendongan.

"YAH!" refleks kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkari pundak Yunho. Tiba-tiba kekasihnya melakukan gendongan dengan _bridal style_.

Detik selanjutnya Yunho membawa Jaejoong lari. Membuat Jaejoong merasa malu dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan pundak dan leher Yunho agar tidak ada siswa atau guru yang mengenalinya.

_Pabbo Jung!_

.

.

_BRAK_

"Shh..." Jaejoong mendesis sakit karena punggungnya membentur pintu apartementnya. Yunho mendorongnya cukup kasar sambil tetap memagut bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho baru melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan kepalan tangan Jaejoong memukul pundaknya lemah. Matanya yang tajam menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merona sempurna. Sudut bibir Jaejoong mengalirkan campuran saliva mereka.

"Buka semua bajumu," ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menurut dengan satu persatu tangannya membuka kancing kemejanya. Sedangkan Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong melakukannya terlalu lama, langsung membantu Jaejoong dengan membuka sabuk kekasihnya. Membuka pengait celananya dan langsung menurunkan underwear serta celana panjang hitam Jaejoong. Membuat kekasihnya telanjang bulat.

Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mulai menciumi wajah Jaejoong yang merona. Tangannya bergerak menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mau membukakan pakaiannya. Jaejoong menurunkan ritsleting jaket Yunho dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat menyadari Yunho tidak menggunakan apapun dibalik jaket merahnya.

Bibir Yunho melengkungkan senyuman melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Yunho segera melepaskan jaket itu dari tubuhnya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya serta pintu apartement Jaejoong. Bibir mereka bertemu. Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dengan liar menjelajahi barisan gigi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho erat. Berusaha menopang kakinya yang sangat lemas agar tidak terjatuh begitu saja.

"Ngh..." Jaejoong mendengung di sela-sela jilatan liar Yunho. Penisnya mulai ereksi dan tertekan perut Yunho. Membuat Yunho semakin erat menempelkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong.

"NGG!" jeritan Jaejoong terendam karena ciuman. Tangan Yunho meremas pantatnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong kaget. Belum lagi Yunho menarik bongkahan pantatnya ke arah yang berlawanan membuat rectumnya terekspose. Dengan telunjuknya Yunho mengelus bagian luar rectum Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas pagutan mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan jarinya yang dengan nakal menelusuri bagian luar rectum Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan bibirnya dan menghisap-hisap pundak Jaejoong.

"Ngh... ah, Yuuunh~" erang Jaejoong saat buku-buku pertama jari Yunho memasuki rectumnya. Otot rectumnya berkedut dan meremas jari Yunho dengan erat.

"AH!" jerit Jaejoong saat jari Yunho tiba-tiba dengan kasar memasuki rectumnya. Membuat jari telunjuk itu sepenuhnya berada di rectum Jaejoong.

Panas dan mencengkram jarinya dengan erat. Itu yang Yunho rasakan.

Dia segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menghadap pintu. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan mulai berbisik seduktif, "Sempit sekali. Rectum-mu merapat karena hampir tidak disentuh selama tiga minggu _eoh_?" tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik celana panjangnya.

"Hau..." gumam Jaejoong saat merasakan gesekan lembut antara bagian luar rectumnya dan sebuah benda yang keras dan hangat...

EH?!

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya belakang. Matanya membuat melihat Yunho tampak sibuk mengesekkan batang kejantanannya dengan bagian luar rectum Jaejoong. Aa! Ini pertanda Yunho akan memasukinya tanpa persiapan lagi!

"Yu-Yun!" pekik Jaejoong berusaha memberontak. Tetapi tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Gerakan yang Jaejoong buat malah membuat penis Yunho bergesekan dengan bagian luar rectumnya lebih kencang. Membawa getaran nikmat pada tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mencengkram tangan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya. Rectumnya berkedut meminta untuk segera diisi. Bahkan rectumnya sudah mulai membuka-menutup berharap Yunho segera menekan penisnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong..." desah Yunho sambil mengelus perut rata kekasihnya, "Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu bercinta dengan keadaan berdiri. Buka kakimu lebih lebar sayang."

Benar kata Yunho. Mereka terlalu sering bercinta di atas ranjang, sofa atau meja. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan menuruti perkataan Yunho. Membuka kakinya perlahan. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dia dapat karena tidak diberi persiapan terlebih dahulu. Yang berada di kepala Jaejoong adalah bagaimana bisa mendapat kenikmatan bersama Yunho. Orang yang dia cintai.

"Nggh... Yuuhn," tubuh Jaejoong menegang merasakan kepala penis Yunho menekan bagian luar rectumnya. Yunho memasuki rectumnya perlahan. Memaksa otot-otot rectumnya yang sempit terbuka lebar untuk dapat menampung penis Yunho.

Jaejoong tampak menahan perih di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin memeluk Yunho sebagai pelampiasan. Tetapi karena Yunho mengambil posisi di belakangnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mencengkram tangan kekasihnya saja.

"Sakiiit," rintih Jaejoong. Air matanya mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Penis Yunho sudah sepenuhnya masuk dan membawa rasa penuh, panas dan PERIH!

Punggung Jaejoong bergetar dan membuat Yunho menjadi iba. Dia menarik dada Jaejoong agar punggung kekasihnya menempel di dadanya. Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong sambil meminta maaf dengan gumaman kecil. Yunho menatap raut wajah Jaejoong. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan tangannya dan mengelus penis Jaejoong yang mulai lemas karena rasa sakit lebih dominan dari pada rasa nikmat.

Tangan kasar Yunho mengelus penisnya membuat sensasi yang berbeda di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Rileks sayang... biasanya juga bisa, kan?" gumam Yunho. Perlahan dia menggerakkan pinggangnya. Mempenetrasi rectum kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"NGH... Ah..." Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasa sakitnya masih ada, tetapi perlahan rasa panas serta nikmat mulai mendominasi. Gesekan antara rectumnnya yang sempit dan penis Yunho membuatnya melayang.

"Ha... Ng, Jae... Sempit sekali," desah Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidik dan penisnya kembali menegang.

Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Bergerak dengan pelan sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia ingin segera bergerak liar. Rectum Jaejoong terlalu sayang jika tidak dinikmati. Yunho melepas tangannya yang tadinya mengelus penis Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya dia pindahkan untuk mencengkram pinggang kekasihnya.

"Jae, tahan..." desis Yunho sebelum dia menggerakan kejantantannya dengan liar keluar-masuk rectum Jaejoong.

"ANGH! Ah-ah-ah..." tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Yunho memasukinya dengan kasar. Membawa kenikmatan lain.

"YUNHO!" jerit Jaejoong keras saat penis Yunho menubruk titik sensitif di dalam rectumnya, "Disana-disanaa..." pekik Jaejoong keras. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hanya kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan yang berada di kepalanya.

Sexy... tubuh putih kekasihnya bermandikan peluh. Rambutnya bergoyang sejalan dengan semakin keras hentakan Yunho. Wajahnya yang memerah. Yunho tidak tahan lagi... segera dia menarik dagu Jaejoong dan memagut bibir kekasihnya. Menghisapnya kasar membuat Jaejoong melenguh keras. Melumatnya seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok.

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya berada di dagu Jaejoong perlahan turun menuju dada kekasihnya. Meremas dada Jaejoong keras membuat tubuh itu mengeliyat dan menjerit tertahan. Jari tangan Yunho berkeliaran mencari puncak dada kekasihnya. Setelah menemukan tonjolan yang menjadi incarannya, Yunho mencubitnya keras dan dipelin sedemikian rupa hingga Jaejoong dalam rengkuhannya menegang dan semakin terangsang.

_Crat_

"NGGGH!" dalam ciuman mereka Jaejoong menjerit keras. Dia baru saja mencapai klimaks dan tubuhnya langsung lemas. Perbuatan Yunho di dadanya sangat merangsangnya.

Yunho mendiamkan penisnya sejenak. Membiarkan Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menikmati fase klimaksnya. Ciuman mereka telah terlepas dan tubuh Jaejoong bersandar di dada Yunho. Membuat penis Yunho semakin memasuki rectumnya.

"Ugh," Jaejoong melenguh pelan karena Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari rectum Jaejoong. Padahal kekasihnya belum sampai klimaks, tetapi kenapa dikeluarkan? Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan memandang mata kekasihnya, "_Wae_?" ujar Jaejoong lemas.

Bibir Yunho hanya tersenyum samar. Dia mencium dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

_Dan Jaejoong merasakan Yunho menyeringai menatapnya._

.

"Hau... Aaah~" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Yunho menggunakan _doggy style_ dan menyodok tubuhnya dengan kasar. Penis kekasihnya mengesek-gesek bagian dalam rectumnya yang sensitif dan membuat Jaejoong kelojotan menerima kenikmatan yang Yunho beri.

Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong hanya menyeringai melihat rectum Jaejoong yang masih sempit dan menelan penisnya dengan lapar.

Tubuh Jaejoong terhentak berkali-kali sesuai dengan gerakan Yunho. Dia tidak tahan lagi... tubuhnya semakin menginginkan lebih.

"AH!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat lagi-lagi penisnya menyemburkan sprema. Tubuhnya langsung lemas dan terjatuh ke atas kasur begitu saja. Membuat penis Yunho yang masih tegang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mi-mianhae, Yun..." bisik Jaejoong sambil membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tidur terlentang tetapi menghadap Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan lututnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah klimaks sebanyak dua kali, "Tu-tubuhku lemas sekali, Yuuun~" adu Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecurutkan bibirnya karena sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ia merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dia mengecup bibir cherry kekasihnya singkat, "Sekali lagi sampai aku klimaks... oke?" bisik Yunho tapi masih bisa Jaejoong dengar.

Terpaksa Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan Yunho. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan tegang sedangkan dirinya sudah terpuaskan sedari tadi, "A-aku mohon, gaya biasa saja. Tubuhku lemas," rengek Jaejoong. Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menyanggupi.

Yunho menekuk kedua kaki kekasihnya dan membukanya lebar. Tubuhnya tetap merunduk sambil memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Memasukan penisnya secara perlahan ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan ekspresi kekasihnya.

_Sleb_

Saat seluruh penisnya masuk, Yunho melihat Jaejoong menutup matanya erat. Menikmati penis besar Yunho mengesek rectumnya.

"Pandang aku saat bercinta, Jae," ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksa. Dia ingin melihat mata kekasihnya saat bercinta. Melihat ekspresi nikmat kekasihnya.

Mendengar peritah Yunho, Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dan detik itu jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Yunho memandangnya dengan tajam sekolah sedang menelanjanginya di depan umum.

"Agh... Yunh... Hau," bibir Jaejoong mendesah nakal kala penis Yunho menyodok titik sensitifnya dengan kasar. Seolah hendak menghancurkan rectumnya yang mungil.

Mata Jaejoong tidak bisa sedetikpun menatap hal lain selain mata kekasihnya. Pandangan Yunho membuat tubuhnya lemas dan semakin lemas. Seolah hendak menarik raganya ke mata hitam kelam Yunho.

Suara desahan Jaejoong semakin nyaring. Tatapan serta gerakan menghentak Yunho di bawah sana membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang.

Sambil tetap memandang Jaejoong, Yunho mengelus dada kekasihnya. Menekan nipple pink kesayangannya. Memberikan rangsangan lain.

Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya. Pria yang delapan tahun lebih muda darinya tiba-tiba menundukan wajahnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. Mengigit pundaknya keras.

"AAAARGH!" Jaejoong menjerit keras. Gigi Yunho yang melukai pundaknya, penisnya yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan spermanya lagi serta rectumnya yang secara tiba-tiba disiram dengan cairan cinta Yunho. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa menahan suaranya?

"Hau-hau," Yunho masih bergerak pelan di rectumnya. Hingga seluruh sperma Yunho tertampung di dalam tubuhnya. Enak sekali... cairan panas Yunho mengisi rectumnya yang kosong.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan gigitanya terhadap pundak Jaejoong. Sepercik darah keluar dan segera Yunho hisap. Dia masih merasakan rectum Jaejoong berkedut samar memijat penisnya.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho lemah, "Keluarkan... penuuuh," keluh Jaejoong sambil memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Dia menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mencium bibir itu lembut. Tidak ada nafsu di sana, hanya cinta.

Ciuman hangat sebagai akhir sesi percintaan mereka. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong mendekatinya. Jaejoong menurut dan bersingut mendekati Yunho.

Hanya saja Jaejoong memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan meraup _nipple_-nya. Mengemutnya lembut seolah seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu ke ibunya.

"Y-yah! Lepas Yunh..." desis Jaejoong. Sentuhan kecil dari Yunho membuatnya terangsang. Belum lagi Yunho menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan yang berarti Yunho tidak mau melepas kulumannya. Rambut Yunho mengesek dadanya membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecil.

"Ngg..." Jaejoong mendengung ketika Yunho menarik kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tampak asyik memasukan nipple Jaejoong ke mulutnya.

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Terkadang Yunho hanya membiarkan _nipple_ Jaejoong di mulutnya. Tetapi terkadang Yunho menggerakan lidahnya untuk menjilat ujung _nipple_ Jaejoong yang membuat dirinya mengerang tertahan.

"Yun... aku mau tidur," bisik Jaejoong. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika Yunho terus memperlakukan _nipple_-nya seperti ini.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya sejenak, "Aku juga mau tidur," ujar Yunho tanpa dosa dan kembali memasukan _nipple_ Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya berselang lima menit, Jaejoong merasakan Yunho sudah bernafas dengan teratur yang menandakan pria itu sudah tidur!

"Hau," desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho bergerak pelan seolah menggoda _nipple_-nya. Kakinya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Yunho, begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Yunho. Yunho memberikan rangsangan yang hebat hanya dengan mengulum _nipple_-nya dalam keadaan tidur.

_Deg_

Jaejoong merasakan penisnya mulai menegang dan menekan perut Yunho. Dia terangsang hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?! Aish, bagaimana dia tidur? Hau, Yunho! Kau seharus bertanggung jawab.

Bibir Jaejoong beberapa kali mengumpati nama Yunho. Hanya saja orang yang menjadi objek umpatan malah tidur semakin nyenyak dengan posisi tidur terbarunya. Mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong eoh?

Dasar Jung.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**~Side story~**

Jung EunJae. Guru olah raga yang sering menjadi perbincangan gadis perempuan di sekolah tempat dia mengajar. Di umurnya yang masih 24 tahun dan memiliki wajah yang lumayan, tentu saja menarik perhatian kaum hawa di sekolahnya. Hanya saja rasa cintanya sudah jatuh ke guru Biologi yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Saat pertama kali melihat wajah Jaejoong, EunJae mengalami yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia benar-benar menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya.

Sejak saat itu dia mulai mendekati Jaejoong. Menurutnya sosok Jaejoong sangat sempurna di matanya. Banyak cara yang dia lakukan hingga meminta dukungan murid-muridnya.

Tapi sayangnya sejauh ini Jaejoong tidak pernah menyambut perasaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kurang dari dirinya?

.

Hari itu EunJae sedang ada jam kosong. Dia mengecek ke jadwal mengajar guru. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengetahui Jaejoong tidak ada jam mengajar lagi. Dia berlari sumringah menuju ruang guru untuk mengajak Jaejoong berbincang atau berkencan.

EunJae mengendap-endap berjalan ke ruang guru. Berniat untuk mengagetkan Jaejoong. Saat baru mengintip ke dalam ruang guru yang terbuka, betapa dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Kim Jaejoong! Pria yang dia cintai sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang yang entah tidak bisa dia kenali karena pria itu memunggunginya. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba pria yang mencumbu Jaejoong bergerak memutar sambil tetap memagut Jaejoong. Matanya dan pria itu bertemu. Dan detik itu EunJae merasa tersambar petir.

I-itu Jung YUNHO! Murid yang berprestasi dalam segala bidang. Bahkan EunJae pernah mendapat tantangan dari Yunho untuk bermain basket. EunJae kalah telak dan membuat Yunho disoraki oleh teman-temannya. Sejak saat itu EunJae membenci Yunho. Murid yang satu itu benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai guru olahraga!

EunJae melihat jelas Yunho menyeringai sambil tetap memagut Jaejoong. Bahkan EunJae bisa melihat ciuman antara Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin liar. Sialan...

Setelah berciuman agak lama, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Wajahnya tampak kemerahan dan terlihat manis di mata EunJae. Tetapi tatapan Yunho yang masih menatapnya tajam membuatnya tidak bisa beralih dan melihat wajah Jaejoong lebih seksama.

"_Kita harus segera pulang sebelum aku lepas kendali melihatmu..."_

EunJae mendengar jelas Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu. Perasaannya serasa di hancurkan. EunJae melihat jelas Yunho menatapnya seolah sedang mengejek dirinya. Secepat mungkin EunJae pergi. Dia sudah bisa memperkirakan apa saja yang akan pasangan YunJae lakukan.

_Hari itu, EunJae merasakan cintanya hancur begitu saja._

_._

**END**

**. — . — . — . — .**

Maaf karena menghilang dalam jangka waktu yang lama tanpa jejak. Gw mengalami WB (writer block) berat. Dan setelah pulih, cara menulis gw menjadi berubah drastis *bungkuk2*

.

Fic ini untuk Tika eon tersayang :*~

Terus-terus baik sama dongsaengmu yang paling keren ini, ya B)

.

Hahhaha... Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Apa lagi bagian NC-nya yang mungkin tidak hot. Feel gw hilang di tengah jalan! D'X

.

Last,

berkenan?


End file.
